Sparks Fly
by Nine Dates
Summary: Song fic based on Taylor Swift's song Sparks Fly! Robin and his thoughts about Starfire, building up to the kiss in Tokyo.


**Okay Hi guys:) I'm back again! Here's my second TT fic, it's based on Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift:) For the record, I absoluteyyy love her songs:D But yeah anywayy, hope you enjoy this one!**

**Oh, and the stories are based on the following episodes of the cartoon:  
Go! (ep 62)  
Stranded (ep 47)  
Betrothed (ep 29)  
Date with Destiny (ep 19)  
Trouble in Tokyo (the movie)**

**Yupp okay back to the story:))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and Taylor Swift**

* * *

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**

**And I'm a house of cards**  
**You say my name for the first time, baby, and I**  
**Fall in love in an empty bar**

Even at the first time Robin saw her, he had been captivated by how the red-haired alien had behaved. Although her actions were admittedly destroying the city, each swing, each swipe, was riveting. While admiring her movements, Robin could not help but notice that she had only been trying to remove the handcuffs that were restricting her movement. He wondered how much more graceful she would be without her restraints! He shook his head in attempt to clear his mind. She was affecting him so much so, as if he was a house of cards, one blow from caving in. It was not how Bruce had trained him. Gritting his teeth, Robin set out towards the carnage again, but this time to try to help her out of the cuffs.

After that initial fight, after that surprising kiss she had given him (Surprising, but well received. Very well received), she learnt their names, his name. The way she pronounced the very word was like a caressing hand, or like a soft fluffy pillow. Robin wondered how his real name would sound. How would the words "Richard Grayson" sound like when coming from her lips? And with that very thought, Robin knew he had fallen hard for the warrior. But he always thought it was never supposed to happen, that the alien Starfire would never stay on their planet, only to return home after the Gordanians had been stopped. He locked the unrequited love into a deep recess in his heart. This love, or lust, was not to be.

**And you stood there in front of me just**  
**Close enough to touch**  
**Close enough to hope you couldn't see**  
**What I was thinking of**

When Starfire decided to stay on Earth, Robin's hope blossomed again. When Titan's Tower had finally been completed and they had all moved in, maybe it was luck, or maybe it was fate. Whatever unknown force it was, it influenced drawing of lots so that Starfire would take the room beside Robin's. She was so close, yet so far from Robin.

Starfire was so close, but Robin could not do anything. He hoped that his thoughts would not influence his actions, like fighting to always take the seat next to hers, or inching closer to her on the couch while watching one of Beastboy's movies. She did not show any indication that she noticed, if she did, she never protested. Robin was satisfied with that much. He didn't want her to know about the useless, _rutha _crush that he had on her.

**Drop everything now**  
**Meet me in the pouring rain**  
**Kiss me on the sidewalk**  
**Take away the pain**

On that cold, deserted planet, Starfire finally showed interest, or rather disapproval, of his expression of feelings. While they were stranded on that planet, while they were looking for their friends, Starfire didn't ignore him, but did not converse with him as freely as usual. Robin punched himself inwardly, why did he react that way to Cyborg's teasing? This treatment from Starfire was not worth it, not worth it at all. He did not like how she was giving him the cold shoulder. But after he realised he was the cause of her power failure, he knew he had to set things right before anything else happened.

As Robin finally opened his heart towards her, just a small, tiny crack, she had been so elated. That was a good sign, right...? But that stupid, blasted alien had to come breaking into the cave, spoiling the most important moment of his confession. Annoyed, he lashed out at it, but its strength drove both him and Starfire into the corner. To be exact, the corner of a seemingly unending cliff. Robin took a deep breath. It was now or never, he guessed. He reached out and grabbed her hand, resulting in her turning her head towards him.

"As long as we're together, we'll be okay." Oh gosh, that sounded much better in his head! Robin hoped the cheesy line would not throw her off. His hopes were answered as she smiled back at him. Jumping off the ledge together, he felt the warmth in her hand, felt the power flow back. He smiled to himself.

As they landed on the top of the cliff, Robin pulled her towards him, intent on kissing her senseless. He wanted the kiss to stop all the emotional pain and confusion he felt over the past year that she had spent with him. They leant closer, and closer, and closer...

Only to have Cyborg and Beastboy intrude on their personal moment. Robin was annoyed, he imagined just throwing an exploding bird-a-rang at them to chase them away, but the T-ship was already damaged more than enough. Their kiss would have to be postponed, but that did not mean Robin had to relinquish his hold around her body, right?

'**Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**  
**Get me with those green eyes, baby**  
**As the lights go down**  
**Something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

Robin felt his world crashing down when he heard she was getting married. She may have seemed excited to the rest of the Titans (of course, except Raven), but Robin could see a tinge of regret, a bit of reluctance, in her eyes. The smile she gave to the team was a bare shadow of her usual one.

When she met her husband-to-be, Starfire's smile was forced, not once did she relax during the entire session. Her eyes were hard, determined. That was good. That meant she was not giving up. Robin had a small sense of satisfaction at that, but it was soon put out as he realised Starfire was tied down by all the politics in Tamaran.

They managed to snatch a small period of time together. Starfire hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. Although Robin felt like the air was being pushed out of his body, he clung to her as well. He could feel the tear trickling down her face onto his shoulder. He knew the marriage had to have a toll on her as well, but what could he do? He was just a measly human, not even with superpowers. All he could do was just be a pillar of strength for her in her time of need.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Starfire smiled at him. A full, complete Starfire beam, one that he had gotten used to during her time with the Titans. Robin knew that this last smile would be imprinted in his mind forever. He felt the connection, the spark between the two of them. It was then he knew that the two of them would always have an unbreakable connection with each other. As her beautiful emerald green eyes bored into his under the mask, Robin knew that he would be haunted if, no, when, Starfire would not be there with him anymore. He would miss her dearly, like how he would miss his own arm.

But luckily, it was nothing but a close shave this time. She would have a second chance at life on Earth.

**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**  
**So reach out open handed**  
**And lead me out to that floor**  
**Well, I don't need more paper lanterns**

Robin was annoyed. So, very, extremely annoyed that he had to go to prom night with Kitten of all people, just to save Jump again. Things he had to do for his job...

What made it slightly better was how Starfire had dressed up nicely for the same occasion. Robin could not help but ogle slightly at his teammate. He stared at how the shimmery pink dress complemented Starfire's figure, hair and eyes. She look so breathtaking, Robin even forgot for a moment that Kitten was his date, not Starfire.

Robin watched Starfire out of the corner of his eye while he danced with Kitten. She seemed to be acting abnormally, as if she was... Jealous? Could it be...? Before Robin could follow the train of thought, Kitten smirked at him. Tightening her hand on his back, she decided to take the next step into her night plan.

"Ohh Robbie-poo! I felt your heartbeat speed up! You're an excited little boy, aren't you! Let's... hmm, I don't know, maybe... Kiss now!"

That snapped Robin back to attention as he actively tried to avoid Kitten's lips by holding her at arm's length. When he received word that the rest of the team had already beaten Killer Moth, he let loose a huge sigh of relief as he pushed her away.

Of course, that ensured in a fight as Kitten got upset. With the remote in hand, and when Fang reappeared, Robin was thankful that Starfire had been there to help out. Of course, that was not the only reason why he was happy!

Although Fang and Kitten put up a huge fight, as usual, justice prevailed and the Titans were victorious once again. Robin smiled at Starfire, happy that in that disastrous night, at least he had gotten to see in that awesome dress. But as the announcement for prom king and queen came on, Robin's quirked eyebrow quickly morphed into a smile when he saw Starfire squealing in delight.

He didn't actually hate dancing, although years of dancing with older women and their incessant flirting at Bruce's countless dinner parties had put him off. But dancing with Starfire was different, a whole new experience. An experience that he welcomed with open arms.

Robin's outstretched hand reached for hers as they walked out onto the dance floor. Spinning her around gracefully, Robin's arms settled into the familiar position of the waltz as they started to dance the night away with paper lanterns and balloons adorning the boat, giving it an almost magical sparkle.

**Take me down, baby bring on the movie star**  
**'Cause my heart is beating fast**  
**And you are beautiful I could wait patiently**  
**But I really wish you would**

When Control Freak tried to challenge the Titans (again), Robin noticed once more how beautiful Starfire was. He caught a glimpse of her on the television screen, searching for the said villain. She walked onto the channel showcasing a red carpet scene for a movie premier. Robin could not help but smile at that as Starfire looked so in place beside ask the famous movie stars.

Maybe, in another life, on another world, in another dimension, Starfire was an actual movie star. He pictured her in a stunning lavender dress that reached her ankles. She looked so beautiful in the mental picture that Robin had to give himself a mental slap to remind himself that it was not a real image. Even so, his heart thumped at the prospect.

Robin knew that he was supposed to concentrate on catching Control Freak, but how could any proper male focus when one as beautiful as Starfire was around?

**Drop everything now**  
**Meet me in the pouring rain**  
**Kiss me on the sidewalk**  
**Take away the pain**

Robin ran over to where Starfire's arm was sticking out from the ink. With Daizo's tight grip, Starfire had been unable to break free, the ink compacting itself to her body, resulting in the ink clumping around her when the spell was released.

Reaching her, Robin knelt down beside her and pulled her up, resting the small of her back on his thigh as his hands supported her torso. Tenderly wiping the ink away from her face, Robin smiled down at Starfire when she fluttered her eyelids as she regained consciousness. Looking up at Robin, Starfire smiled as well.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now..."

Just then, lightning flashed and thunder roared as the skies opened and rain fell. As the ink slowly diffused into the water, cleaning off all traces of it from their skin, Robin looked back at Starfire. It was time. Time to confess whatever he felt about her. But he still could not bring himself to tell her his true feelings straight to the face.

"I think I was wrong before."

"You do?"

"Maybe, a hero isn't all that I am. Maybe I could be... Maybe we, could be..."

"Robin?"

"Starfire?"

"Stop talking."

Then they both leant forward and kissed each other, oh how perfect it was. It did not matter that they wet drenched like drowned rats, or that they were kneeling on the cold, hard sidewalk. Robin could not even feel the aches and pains of the battle that had just ended. All that mattered was the feel of her lips on his. It felt so perfect, so right.

Just because when Robin sees Starfire, Sparks Fly.

* * *

**Right. Now that that's over, I have more fics to write hehh:) This is actually the first time I wrote a songfic, so let me know your thoughts through a review?**

**And I didn't include this in my previous story (and any one before that), but THANK YOU BROKEN ELSEWHERE for always beta-reading and editing! If you read/watch anime/manga, drop by her page and read some of her stories, kay? **

**Seeya soon:)**


End file.
